


Dralsa'Valdis

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Vacation, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Sendak introduces Shiro to the Galran equivalent of Valentine's day.





	Dralsa'Valdis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [General_Button](https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Button/gifts).



> for shendak server valentine's exchange :3

After nearly a day’s worth of travel, the shuttle they used had finally landed on the alien planet’s surface, and the pilot had announced all the passengers could safely exit the shuttle.

 

Sendak grabbed their bags before Shiro could reach it and ducked out of the shuttle; Shiro followed closely behind, not wanting to get lost in the crowd. Once they were out, Shiro took his surrounding in and took a deep breath.

 

Planet Lakxia was  _ beautiful _ , to put it simply. The sky was a soft hue of purple, with fluffy lavender and pink clouds hanging over their heads. Shiro had never seen anything like it, and the explorer in him itched to ask a million questions about how it was possible. However, before he considered it further, Sendak gave a soft questioning noise from a few steps away, apparently realizing that Shiro had not been following him. Shiro approached him with guilty smile spreading on his face.

 

“This planet is breathtaking”, Shiro told him and Sendak smiled softly down on him.

 

“So I’ve been told”, was all he said. “It was a rather a nice place to visit during the Occupation Era, though we were mostly concerned with its quintessence crystals.”

 

Planet Lakxia used to be occupied by the Galra during the war. After the war, the Galra paid reparations, and it became famous as a vacationing spot and a resort planet.

 

Sendak had suggested they spend a week on the planet. Shiro was surprised by this idea, but quickly and gladly agreed to it. They deserved to wind down from everything that had happened after the war (like Allura’s return—that was surprising, though not entirely unwelcome).

 

“We should quickly go to the hotel before the sun sets”, Sendak said and began walking again.

 

“What’s the hurry? What happens after the sun sets?” Shiro asked and followed Sendak to the transport hub ahead.

 

Sendak gave him a cryptic smile. “You’ll see.”

 

They took a train to the hotel, which was located up on a rainbow-colored cliff. The colors of the cliff shifted and sparkled in the sunlight, and the hotel itself was built with white materials, making it stand out against the shifting colors. Shiro could only watch in awe at the magnificent view. 

 

This was what Sendak wanted to show him, Shiro realized almost belatedly. He turned to his boyfriend and smiled.

 

“You big sap. You wanted to show me this, right?” he said.

 

“Not quite”, Sendak’s cryptic smile widened, and Shiro wanted to either shove him or kiss him. He did the latter, delivering a quick peck on Sendak’s lips before withdrawing away as the train stopped.

 

Sendak took care of the check-in while Shiro looked around on the hotel’s lobby. The whiteness of the hotel extended into its interior, which was decorated in intricate sculpted reliefs. Shiro was admiring a particular relief (a goddess with ninety arms—he  _ counted _ ), when Sendak approached him, apparently done already with the check-in process.

 

“We may head down to the beach now”, Sendak said and Shiro could practically feel his eyes widening.

 

“There’s a beach?” he blurted out before he could stop himself. Sendak merely smiled as he guided Shiro into a weaving staircase, which led down to an elevator that took them both to the lower level of the hotel.

 

As they exited the hotel, Shiro’s eyes widened when he caught the sight of a rainbow-colored beach sprawling in front of them. The ocean was a soft color of lavender, and Shiro almost couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

He was, indeed, on an alien planet.

 

Shiro quickly took off his shoes, not wanting sand to get into them, before feeling the sand under his feet. The sand, like the cliff, too sparkled under the sunlight—and it was soft against his feet, softer than normal sand back on Earth. When Shiro stepped forward, his foot sank an inch into the sand, leaving a deep impression on the otherwise pristine beach.

 

“Come, I’ve booked a pavilion over there”, Sendak said before offering his arm. Shiro took it and together they walked down the beach. Shiro still marveled about everything; the soft sand under his feet, the alien scenery in front of him, and his alien boyfriend right next to him.

 

He felt… a stirring, deep in his chest, one that he couldn’t quite articulate. He shrugged it off and walked closer to Sendak’s side. The wind blew softly, caressing his skin and his hair, and the smell of Sendak’s shampoo wafted into his nose.

 

The pavilion stood close to the shoreline, white and decorated in rainbow-colored corals. It looked like a  _ bale bengong _ or something similar, with a low table at its center, allowing them to sit on its floor.

 

Just as Shiro sat with his legs crossed, several waiters approached them, carrying trays of food. Shiro raised his eyebrows at Sendak, whose ears flicked twice— Sendak had been arranging everything and Shiro was amused.

 

“Are you going to let me do something?”

 

“Hells, no”, Sendak laughed and he offered some kind of fish and vegetables on a skewer to Shiro. “Happy  _ Dralsa’Valdis _ , Shiro.”

 

_ Dralsa’Valdis _ —the word did not translate, but the way Sendak spoke it made Shiro melt a little bit.

 

“ _ Dralsa’Valdis _ … another Galran holiday?” Shiro asked as he accepted the skewer.

 

Sendak nodded. “It means Month of the Cherished, a whole month to cherish the one you love the most”, he explained. “And you, Shiro, are that person for me.”

 

Shiro felt his chest bursting too full and his eyes getting wet. He was on an alien planet, he thought as he wiped tears away from his eyes. He was on an alien planet, with his alien boyfriend, who just told him that he was the one that Sendak loved the most. 

 

Shiro knew that it wasn’t the first time Sendak had confessed his love, but it still caught Shiro off guard each time.

 

Without a word, Sendak picked up a napkin and wiped tears away from Shiro’s eyes. His fingers were so gentle that it made Shiro want to cry even harder. He still couldn’t believe it, after nearly a year of dating, that Sendak would be so soft and devoted to him.

 

“ _ Za’valdis _ ”, Sendak murmured. “ _ Za’a valdusa’ka. _ ”

 

Again, the words did not translate, but Shiro could hear it loud and clear.

 

_ My cherished one. I cherish you _ .

 

“I love you too”, Shiro said in return, loud and clear.

 

Sendak’s smile widened, and he wordlessly urged Shiro to eat.

 

As they ate, Sendak explained about his plan for the month—and yes, they were going to stay for a month on Lakxia. Sendak kept it as vague as possible, which drove Shiro mad from anticipation, but the way he said it, it seemed that they were going to hop from one vacation destination to another on Lakxia.

 

“But of course, we can visit another resort planet if you wish so”, Sendak ended his explanation. “In case you get bored.”

 

Shiro looked at the ocean where the waves lapped at the shoreline, like it was beckoning him. The beach was surprisingly empty of other people, save for the two of them and a couple of… well, couples—and it was surprisingly quiet, save for the sound of crashing waves and the wind chimes on the top of the pavilion’s roof.

 

It was so calming.

 

“I dunno, I don’t think I’ll ever get bored here”, Shiro said eventually. “It’s so nice here.”

 

“It is”, Sendak returned.

 

“Thanks for taking me here”, Shiro said, smiling at Sendak.

 

Sendak reached for his hand and linked their fingers together—Shiro’s left hand was dwarfed by Sendak’s right hand. Despite how rough it looked, the fur on Sendak’s hand was actually quite soft.

 

“Thank  _ you  _ for coming with me”, Sendak said, returning the smile.

 

Just like that, in that moment, Shiro had never felt happier.


End file.
